Fallen Rose
by MrsHerondale16
Summary: January 9th, the Mazur family was mysteriously murdered in their family's estate, leaving one survivor: Rose. Three years on, she returns with Belikov's to the ill-fated estate after her receiving her family's inheritance, trying to rebuild her family's legacy again and get justice. What will they discover? What strange occurrences will happen? AH! (Idea I've been debating to use)


**I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

On the fatal evening of January 9th, the Mazur family was mysteriously murdered in their beds, leaving one survivor (the youngest of the family): Rose Mazur. Bravely, she managed to live to tell the tale, with just the mental scars of the night. Located on the outskirts of Montana, the pain felt throughout the town.

Three years on, she returns with Belikov's (her boyfriend and his family) to the ill-fated estate after her receiving her family's inheritance, trying to rebuild her family's legacy again and get justice.

What will they discover?

What strange occurrences will happen?

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Rose:**

 **January 9th, 2014**

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _An ear-splitting scream, then rippled through the air, pulling me out of a deep sleep, alerting me of the abnormal scenario occurring in my home. I recognised the tone of the scream belonging to my second eldest brother, Ambrose; his bedroom a floor below mine._

 _I froze instantly, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, before pulling the covers of my bedding over my face as a protective instinct._

 _Soon a series of gunshots rang through my family's estate, followed by the piercing screams' of the rest of my family; my mother, my baba, and my three brothers'._

 _Fear pulsed through my veins, spreading like wildfire._

 _It's going to be my turn now, I thought._

 _Suddenly, my bedroom door slammed open loudly; I froze like a statue, slowing my breathing down to a deafening silence. A set of heavy footsteps inched closer towards my double sized bed; a feeling of dread started brewing in the pit of my stomach._

 _This is the end, I thought._

 _I wished I had the chance to tell Dimitri how much I love him; my friends and family too. Time never felt so precious, so fragile, so much of a gift._

 _A gunshot flew through the air, hitting the edge of my left wrist; I bit my lip to hold back a scream as the pain pulsed through my body. Another gunshot flew through the air, just missing the right-hand side of my stomach. Three more sounded through the air, thankfully missing me―but hitting the corners of my bed._

 _All of a sudden, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps retreating towards my bedroom door. I dared to peek my left eye out the covers, catching a glimpse of the person―a glimpse of his face._

 _I'll never forget his face._

"Roza?"Dimitri inquired gently, resting his enlarged hands on my shoulders from behind. He pulled me from my train of thoughts of the fatal night haunting my mind, from the last time I stepped foot inside this Dutch Colonial five-story white bricked estate.

I leant back against him, admiring the foyer of the place I once referred to as home.

Mason, Ivan, Eddie, and the Belikova women were replacing the old furniture with the new furniture and tried to make it a livable place again.

"Relax, Comrade."I amused lightly, brushing off the memories in mind. I felt him kiss the back of my neck."Bullshitty memories of this place rushing back. Dr Olendzki said it would happen."

"Yes, she did, "Dimitri stated, kissing the back of my neck and cheek."I'm so proud of you, Roza, for coming back; we all are."

Two days ago I turned eighteen years old―officially an adult (the joy), meaning I'm given the responsibility of managing the Mazur fortune (which I'm still clueless on how they managed to earn themselves such a fortune) and estate―especially with being last known Mazur of my family. I wasn't aware if I had other relatives through my baba; he kept that part of his past extremely private.

I knew I needed to come back, though, face my demons to decide what to do this 'place'; I still can hear the faint screams of that night, lingering slightly in the background. I suppose it was a natural response, especially since this the first time being back.

I thought I had an idea of what to do beforehand, but stepping foot back here just left me feeling a mixture of emotions, stirring up the inner turmoil.

Thankfully, years ago the rooms of the tragedy where it occurred, were sealed away and closed off. The police ordered it on my behalf, a metaphorical way of locking way the past for my mental stability.

I once remember overhearing them (the police) talking about how they couldn't remove sections of the blood stains; I remember thinking what kind of monster would do this to someone―let alone nearly a whole family.

Throughout the struggle, Dimitri, Belikova women, and my friends have stood by me much to my gratitude.

"Thank you."I said."I just hope I've made the right decision coming back here to get the answers. Your Babushka warned me about how curiosity kills the-"

Dimitri spun me back around, pulling me towards his chest and wrapping his muscular arms around my shoulders. He rested his hands on my hair before kissing my forehead; I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't allow 'that' to happen again. Never. And you'll get your justice; you will learn the truth and have closure."

"You can't promise me something that you have no control over-"

"I won't allow it, Roza. "Dimitri stated firmly, looking directly into my eyes. His hands now gently held up my chin."You'll get your justice. You'll get your closure for them, I promise."

I nodded, adamantly knowing he wouldn't accept any other response from me. My stubborn arse would usually always argue back, but being back at "this place" has me a little at unease.

"It's crazy being back, Comrade, "I admitted surprisingly.

"I know it is―different life. Different experiences, though. And you still a family: you have us."

I knew "us" meant himself, his family, and all our friends, Lissa, Christina, Ivan, etc.

"I-"

"Hey, your majesties!"Ivan yelled, with amusement laced in his voice. We turned our heads towards his direction, at the other end of the grand foyer."Mind gracing the peasants with a helping hand? Mase and Eddie have already dropped about five boxes trying to prove who's more manly."

We chuckled and agreed.

A few hours later, after much rearranging, many now empty boxes I observed Dimitri's nieces and nephew playing outside in my childhood back garden.

However, what caught my attention in the first was the item Paul held in his small hands. A ruby-red pin of two stakes overlapping, under a ruby-red circle. It oddly seemed familiar, sending a chill through my spine like it was linked to something sinister and dark.

I shook it off, a lot of things in this place made me feel at unease continue on with unpacking because I had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
